


Owned

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, female submissive, male/female/female threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione celebrates her collaring by giving Draco something she's never given any man before: her arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

She’d had playdates with most of the people here since getting into the lifestyle a year ago, but this was Hermione’s first party and she was very nervous. Not just for what was to come, though thinking of that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. The thought of being in front of all those people all at once and being seen for the submissive slut she’d become was terrifying. And deeply arousing. 

“Don’t be nervous, dear. We have all been where you are,” Narcissa said. She meant all the women, of course. The men were dominant; they called the shots and they undressed only when they cared to and showed only as much as they wanted. The women, on the other hand, were required to be naked and expected to submissively acquiesce when given orders. 

Hermione appreciated the attempt at comfort. She gave Narcissa a small smile, marveling anew as she did at how much her life had changed since falling in love with Draco and agreeing to become part of his world. Her boyfriend’s mother stood in front of her naked but for an exquisite emerald choker and the silver paint on her nipples, and what’s more, Narcissa looked completely at ease. Hermione envied her poise. 

“Are you ready, love?” Draco’s voice sounded behind her.

Hermione turned to face him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

He kissed her cheek and gave her earlobe a quick nibble. “You’ll do great. I brought you something to make it easier.” He showed her a small butt plug, no longer than her middle finger and no thicker than a man’s thumb. 

Hermione stared at it in fear and anticipation. Anal sex was her greatest taboo. She’d finally decided to do it as an expression of her commitment to Draco, but the sight of that little plug filled her with trepidation. Tonight, it was happening tonight. Tonight she would be fucked in the arse. 

“You okay?” Draco asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. Her mouth was too dry for speech. She bent at the waist and reached back to hold her cheeks apart. Draco dipped the plug into her cunt and coated it with her own copious lubrication. She took a deep breath and held it while Draco eased the plug into her arsehole. Hermione exhaled with a sigh. The plug felt much larger than it really was, and she wondered how she’d bear it when it was Draco’s more-than-adequate cock inside that tight little hole. 

“It’s almost time to begin,” Narcissa reminded them. 

Hermione followed Draco out into the Notts’ drawing room. Large, comfortable-looking armchairs had been set up in a semi-circle. There weren’t nearly enough chairs for everyone, but then Hermione saw that it was an intentional arrangement. The men sat in the chairs and their women knelt beside them. Hermione reluctantly knelt next to Draco, the indignity rankling even though it shouldn’t considering everything else. 

“Tonight we are privileged to bear witness to two young couples formally declaring to the world their bond of master and slave,” Lucius announced. “Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson!”

Blaise and Pansy moved to the center of the room. Blaise was wearing tailored black dress robes while Pansy was completely nude, without even jewelry. Pansy knelt before Blaise. “I offer my submission,” Pansy said, her head bowed. 

“I accept your submission and claim you as my slave,” Blaise replied. He drew a jewelry box out of his robes and opened it. Lying on a bed of black velvet was a simple silver choker necklace. Hermione was surprised Blaise would offer such a plain collar. The Pansy she’d known at school would never have let herself be claimed so cheaply. Then she realized her mistake. The choker wasn’t silver; it was platinum and worth a small fortune. 

Blaise put the collar around his new slave’s neck and Pansy looked up for the first time, smiling at him with obvious love. “My body is yours, master,” Pansy said. “Use it as you will.”

Her master looked out at the other party-goers. “I will need to borrow a woman,” he said. “Lucius, may I borrow Narcissa?”

Lucius nodded graciously. “Certainly, Blaise.”

Hermione felt a rush of lust at the wrongness of a woman being lent to a man young enough to be her son, of a woman being lent out without being consulted. 

If it bothered Narcissa, she did not show it. She rose gracefully from her place at Lucius’s side and joined Blaise and Pansy. 

“Pansy is jealous and dislikes the thought of me with other women. However, as her gift to me, today she will not only watch me take another woman, she will prepare her for me.”

Hermione watched as Blaise urged Narcissa to lie back, watched as Pansy used her tongue to make Narcissa ready for her master’s cock, watched as Blaise fucked the older blonde. She glanced at Draco. He didn’t appear the least bit embarrassed at witnessing his mother being used by his friends. She supposed that growing up in this subculture had made it a normal thing for him. 

She applauded along with the others when Pansy licked her master’s come from between Narcissa’s legs. Blaise helped his slave to her feet and they kissed tenderly before stepping out of the circle. 

Then it was her turn. “Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,” Lucius announced, and Hermione had to follow Draco to the middle of the room. 

She had to swallow before she could get out the words. She knew she should probably bow her head demurely like Pansy, but she needed to look up at Draco as she spoke. “I offer my submission to you.”

Draco smiled at her. “I accept your submission and claim you as my slave.” There were murmurs when he displayed her collar. It was a true collar, the kind dogs wore. Hermione had chosen it herself. She felt different after Draco finished buckling it around her neck. Freer somehow. Lighter. 

Then she remembered what came next. “My body is yours, master. Use it as you will.”

Draco spoke to the men and women watching. “Tonight I will take her arse for the first time. She has never given it to anyone before me.” To Hermione, he commanded, “Face down, arse up.”

Hermione turned around to present him with her rear and lowered her forehead to the floor. She loved how submissive this position made her feel and they often used it, but it would be different now. 

Draco pulled the little plug out of her arsehole. Hermione had forgotten about it. She’d thought its removal would be a relief, but she felt curiously empty without it. She heard Draco speak the words of a lubrication charm, and then it was finally happening. 

Draco went slow and gentle as he burrowed into her arse. There was less pain than Hermione had feared. There was something else too. There was a feeling of complete surrender, of being truly and utterly owned. She was glad she’d never let any of her previous boyfriends have her arse. It was right that Draco take it. It belonged to him. She belonged to him. 

Hermione moaned and Draco took that as a sign to begin buggering her properly. She turned her face, wanting to know what people felt and thought as they watched her being fucked up the arse. She saw lust on most faces, though Pansy was smirking as if she derived a different kind of satisfaction from what she was witnessing. Narcissa met Hermione’s gaze and smiled encouragingly.

“I want you to come,” Draco whispered. “Play with your cunt if you have to.” 

Hermione slowly rubbed her clit in small circular motions. How many nights had she lain in bed at Hogwarts playing with herself like this while fantasizing about the very things that outraged her sense of justice and dignity? She had wanted this long before she knew it was even possible. 

Draco drove his cock deep into her arse and held himself there. “Come on, my little slut, come for me.” 

Feeling him inside her like that, without moving, was indescribable. Hermione came. She was unaware that she cried out plaintively and of the exquisite lust it inspired in the men who heard her. It was done. She belonged to Draco, body and soul. 

Draco resumed fucking her, all tenderness forgotten as he strove to complete his mastery of her arse. Hermione grunted under the force of his thrusts. She was not his lover and his fiancée in this moment. Right now she was merely a thing to provide him with pleasure. She rubbed her clit frantically and managed to come again just as Draco filled her arse with his come. 

“Bravo,” someone shouted. Hermione could hear the club members applauding. Draco withdrew from her and climbed to his feet. Hermione stayed crouched on the floor. She didn’t think she had the energy to stand. 

“Follow me,” Draco said. 

Hermione crawled behind him on all-fours. Draco seated himself in an armchair beside his parents while Hermione sat at his feet. She was too weary even to kneel. She rested her head on Draco’s knee, and he stroked her hair. “That was amazing, love,” he told her.

“Yes, Hermione, that was very well done,” Narcissa said warmly. 

“I have an idea for a spectacle,” Lucius said to Draco. “Have you considered having her gangbanged? I know the club would love it.”

“Perhaps in a couple of months,” Draco replied. “She needs time to become accustomed to things.” He combed his fingers through her hair soothingly. 

Hermione closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of belonging.


End file.
